Expanded interest in protecting the environment, and in participation in camping, backpacking and other outdoor activities, has given rise to a demand for safe, reliable and lightweight fire igniting apparatus for lighting campfires and the like. The present invention is addressed to satisfying this demand.
The match is presently the most common material used for starting fires outdoors. Matches suffer a number of disadvantages. They are relatively ineffectual under high wind conditions. The quantity and duration of heat generated is frequently insufficient to ignite damp kindling, particularly at low ambient temperatures. Matches themselves, unless waterproof, will not work when they become wet. Because matches are disposable, they are wasteful and lend themselves to being disposed of carelessly, frequently resulting in the ignition of uncontrolled fires.
The present invention obviates the various disadvantages of matches by providing a fire igniting apparatus which can be used repeatedly, produces a very high temperature ignition flame of variable duration, reliably produces ignition under adverse wind and moisture conditions, and leaves virtually no residue.
The fire igniting method of the present invention involves the steps of shaving a body formed of a magnesium base alloy to form finely divided particulates of the alloy, consolidating the particulates in close proximity to combustible kindling, and striking a pyrophoric element in a manner to produce a spark which contacts and ignites the particulates, causing the same to burn with a dazzling white flame and ignite the combustible kindling.
The novel fire igniting apparatus comprises a shaving stock member consisting of a body formed of a shavable magnesium base alloy and a pyrophoric element secured to the body and defining an exposed or exposable surface thereof. The apparatus provides a single composite structure serving both as a source of shavable magnesium base alloy and as a spark generating material for igniting the magnesium base alloy, to produce the characteristic dazzling white flame of burning magnesium.